bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Kintenbo
Kintenbo (金天ボ ) is the a fusion in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the only other three man fusion. Kintenbo was only used against Crimson, Chef Lin, and Two Gun G. After the fight is over he never appears in the manga again. Background Kintenbo is a fusion between Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Halekulani's money. He has an extremely reckless personality, and an equally as reckless gambling addiction to match. The more Kintenbo or any of his opponents gamble, the more joyful he becomes. But considering how powerful he is, the manner in which he throws his power around could be a good thing. Like most other fusions, Kintenbo only lasts for one minute. Appearance He appears similar to that of a hair-band rocker of the 1980s complete with long hair, torn jacket and pants, and a spike shoulder guard on his left shoulder. He wears black gloves with a metal guards over the knuckles that feature the word "Gambler" written on them in cursive, and he is adorn in various jewelry such as pair of necklaces and gold-bar earrings. On the left part of his chest, the expression Time is Money is tattooed on. Means of Fusion In a Sangria match against Crimson that was getting totally out of control, Bo-bobo decides to take matters into his own hands. Tricking his teammate Tokoro Tennosuke into his mouth by pretending to be an oden stand, then eating a lot of money being thrown about by a chaotic Halekulani, he performs a new triple fusion. Attacks * Holy Injust Casino Crisis: Kintenbo creates a world similar to that of a casino, upon which he forces various games upon his opponent... with them being forced to take part in each and every one. ** Kintenbo Slot: Kintenbo throws his opponent into a giant slot machine. He ends up winning due to the tangled-up position his opponents are in when the wheel stops turning. ** Animal Death Race: Everyone is forced to race in a running match against a horde of animals. ** Endless Mahjong (tentative name): Kintenbo forces everyone to play a marathon game of mahjong...for a week straight! ** Sea Paradise Bingo: Kintenbo sends his opponent underwater, they are forced to take part in a bingo game where the winner depends on who can fill their card first with the right sea creatures before they drown. ** Cannon Russian Roulette: Similar to a typical game of Russian Roulette, only with everyone facing a circle of cannons... and a 100% chance of being shot. ** Extreme Life-or-Death Destiny Roulette: Kintenbo forces everyone on a giant roulette wheel, your fortune is told dependent on the slot you end up on, whether it be "safety", "out", or the "Gambling King" itself. * Hanage Shinken: While not purely a nosehair attack, Kintenbo uses a version allowing for the power of his triple fusion. This power allows him to fuse all the components of "Holy Injust Casino Crisis" into an immense "Gambler Cannon" to fire his ultimate attack: Las Vegas Night Dream, which instantly annihilates his opponent. Other Status *'Appearances': ** Manga appearance: Chapter 181 ** Anime appearance: Never Appeared in Anime Trivia Category:Shinken Users Category:Fusion characters